


Inked On My Heart

by hometolou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionist (mention), Fluff, Late Late Show, M/M, Non AU, Pain Kink, Smut, Tattoo, Tattoo Kink, be nice, i wrote it in an hour, really kind of cute, this is my first fic, untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hometolou/pseuds/hometolou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a tattoo kink, and is about to get one in front of a live audience.</p>
<p>He is sure he'll be fine. It's just a little tattoo. </p>
<p>But it's been a while since he got one, and everyone is watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I wrote this in an hour and didn't even check it properly. I watched the late late show this morning and just had to write SOMETHING. 
> 
> Please leave honest comments, I can take it.

Harry knew that he was probably going to be the one sitting in the chair. The producers had spoken to them all about the game before hand and assured them that they would make sure it would be either Louis, Liam or Harry to get the tattoo. Definitely not Niall, or James. James knew this too, but Niall didn’t. Niall believed that there was a chance it could be him, and he was absolutely shitting himself. Harry felt a little bad for him when he saw how badly the boy was shaking, but it was hilarious and the audience loved it.

Liam was safe, Louis was safe, so by then Harry knew it was going to be him. James prolonged his revealing of his box and that was when the nerves started to kick in for Harry. He had like, a million tattoos already, so one more wasn’t going to make much of a difference, plus getting it live would make for some really good TV and the fans would love it.

But that wasn’t why he was nervous.

He could see Louis looking at him from the corner of his eyes and he knew that he was nervous for Harry too. More his reaction to this than anything else. Harry loved getting tattoos. Too much. He normally always got one when he knew he could have a day alone after it, or he knew that Louis would be right there to take care of him after it. But this was different. This was on TV. The show wasn’t live of course; it was pre recorded. But it was in front of the other boys, and James, and the band, and a live audience. So yeah, he was nervous for Harrys reaction.

The tattoo was small, it was only two words in fine writing, but Harry hadn’t gotten a tattoo in a while, and with the situation being what it was, he was bound to give something away.

Louis could hardly watch. He wanted to sit beside Harry and hold his hand like he usually did when they were together and getting tattoos. He wanted to talk to him, tell him how good he was and how beautiful he looked while getting inked. He wanted to kiss him and stroke his hair whenever it got to be a bit too much.

Harry sat down on the chair, all smiles and shrugs as if this was no big deal, which it really wasn’t to him. The tattoo artist was one they’d been to before whenever getting tattoos in LA so he trusted him, but the guy had also seen him and Louis together, so he knew too. His arm was shaved and prepped for the tattoo, and during the break of the show, the needle started to buzz.

It was small, and fine, but the needle felt the same as it always had. It stung in the most delicious way. Everyone was watching him, and he loved it. He’d told himself that he would be fine, the adrenalin of doing the show and the fact that the tattoo was only small was calming him down. But he really hadn’t had a new tattoo in ages, and he’d really fucking missed it. He craved more and more and his body was starting to tingle all over from the area of pain. He was hard already, half hard before the needle had even broken the skin. His eyes were darker too but he’d tried to smile and joke through it.

To the audience, he looked nonchalant, like this was nothing. But on the inside he was slipping. He should have known this was going to happen, after the pang of jealously coursed through him when Louis had been sat on James’ lap pretending to be a cute fucking kitten. But right now, he could feel it, and he knew Louis could see it. He kept his distance a bit, not getting too close to Harry because he knew that if he did Harry would go under. And they still had a song to perform.

‘You okay?’ Louis had mouthed to Harry. Harry had just stared at his mouth as they were waiting to be introduced to sing, nodding once he processed the words.

The opening music to History began, and Harry sung his first line. His voice broke a bit, sounding a little off, and Louis knew right then that he had to get Harry away from everyone as soon as the show was over.

The song ended, but they were still being filmed for the credits. Harry was looking around like a lost puppy, feeling too much yet not enough. He tried focussing on the fresh pain on his forearm to ground him, though even that was becoming too much for him. He needed Louis.

One of the members of the band threw his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they walked backstage finally, and Louis was trying to pay attention, he really was, but he could practically feel Harry’s eyes burning into him from behind. He excused himself to his dressing room and waited for Harry to walk in.

The room wasn’t like there tour rooms. On tour there dressing room was all black material over the walls, a few sofas for comfort and Harry's home smelling candles. It was always made to feel homey, relaxing and it was just _them_. This room, however, was practically sterile white with a mess of clothes and shoes and food wrappers strewed around. But Louis knew knew that this was going to have to do for now. He cleared the couch from clutter and didn’t even bother to look up when the door opened.

He listened to the click of the lock, followed by the soft thud of Harry leaning back against the door.

“Quite the show you put on.” He spoke, and just the deepness and tone of authority in his voice had Harry clenching his fists and whining.

He knew better than to go over to him right away, but god he was in some state already. “Please. Lou..please.” he practically whimpered, not caring if he would have to beg. This hadn’t happened in a while and even Louis gave mercy to him. He walked over with a fond look on his face, properly looking at him for the first time now.

“Look at you.” Louis practically cooed, reaching up to stroke his cheek, Harry leaning into the touch. “I’ve got you.” He promised him, moving his hand around to the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He was going for slow and deep but Harry surged, gripping onto Louis’ waist and kissing him dirty. It was hot and wet and all teeth and tongue. He was more gone than even Louis had realised.

Louis walked him over to the couch after getting over the initial shock of how needy Harry was. He got him out of his blazer and his shirt and straddled him on the couch, pushing him to lean back. He pulled away and admired his pink, swollen lips for a moment before taking his hand, holding his arm out to inspect the tattoo. It was wrapped up properly now, so Louis pressed a kiss over the cling film and that had Harry bucking his hips up.

“Don’t.” Louis scolded him. He was showing mercy, but he was still going to have a bit of fun with this.

Harry whined and closed his eyes in submission, apparently too far under to form any sort of words right now.  
Louis leaned down and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, humming around the hard bud. “Growing your hair to cover these are you?” He asked, breathing cold air over the other nipple before pinching it. His free hand now gripping Harry’s hip to keep him still.

Harry was a mess already. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was pushed back and the roots were damp with fresh sweat, his eyes were dark, far away and watering from feeling too much at once. He was so hard and leaking already in his boxers but Louis was giving him no friction whatsoever and he knew that he wouldn’t be getting much at all.

He could feel Louis' lips and his hands and his breath all over his chest as he left love bites and pinches to his skin, he couldn’t keep quiet at all. But he was too far under to properly moan, so it was just embarrassing little whimpers and whines of Louis’ name if anything. His breath was harsh, and all he could focus on was Louis.

He didn’t really register what was happening, he could feel Louis getting up, but in the time it took him to register and react, Louis was back, naked from the waist down, his jumper still on though. He kneeled at either side of Harry on the couch and when Harry opened his eyes, he was met with Louis’ crotch.

Louis was stroking himself right in front of Harrys face, his smaller hand moving up and down his shaft, making himself slightly slick with spit and precum. Harry could have cried. This was torture, and Louis knew it. He didn’t even realise, but his mouth was already open on instinct, his tongue licking his lips. He darted his eyes up and caught Louis’ look. The bastard looked smug and so pleased with himself, knowing exactly what he was doing to Harry.

Harry had enough, he couldn’t wait anymore, he was practically drooling already. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist, thankful that Louis didn’t stop him as he leaned forward and took him into his mouth. His eyes closed and he properly moaned for the first time in the past half an hour.

Louis was thick, hot and heavy on his tongue and Harry could not get enough. He tried to do a bit too much at once, like he was sixteen again and didn’t have a clue how to do this.

But Louis tapped his cheek. “Relax love. You with me?” he asked him, stroking through his curls and pulling him off for air. “Deep breath.” He told him.

Harry kept his eyes closed, taking a deep breath like he was told too. His mind cleared a bit, regaining some of his composure.

“Good?” Louis asked him softly, getting a half smile as an answer. He took it as a yes and pushed his hips forward a bit, rubbing the head of his dick against Harry’s bottom lip. He watched his green eyes closing again, his lips closing around him as he started to use his mouth the way Louis absolutely loved.

He hollowed his cheeks to suck him better, using his skilful tongue to taste him, pressing it against the vein on the underside of his cock the way that makes Louis whine. Harry’s hands were holding Louis’ delicious thighs, using his grip as leverage to take him deeper.

Tears were rolling down Harry’s cheeks now, and as soon as Louis hit the back of his throat he couldn’t take it anymore. He tugged Harry’s curls with one hand, his other gripping the back of the couch as he started to thrust his hips, fucking Harrys mouth. Relishing in the beautiful gagging sounds and moans that he was pulling from him.

They’d been together for five years; they knew each other better than they knew themselves. They knew boundaries, and they knew exactly when they’d pushed too far, not that they really ever did anymore.

“Fuck- so good. So good for me.” Louis breathed, tugging his hair a bit tighter. “Love to put on a show don’t you? Love having everyone’s eyes on you. But this-“ he broke in a moan when Harry swallowed around him and opened his pretty eyes to look up at Louis through wet eyelashes. “This is just for me.” He finished.

He knew then, when Harry whimpered and gripped his thighs tighter, tight enough to leave nail marks and light superficial bruises, that he’d came. Untouched, still in his jeans, just from Louis’ voice and a cock down his throat.

Louis thrust into his mouth a few more times before pulling back and stroking himself, whining in a higher pitch now. Harry’s eyes were droopy and dopey, his jaw sore and slack, his tongue out to catch what Louis was going to give him.

Louis came with a shout and Harry lapped it up, swallowing what he could before sucking him clean. His movements were messy but he tried. His mind was no less fuzzy, but the burning in his body had calmed down to a pleasurable buzz.

He was no help at all during Louis’ attempt at a clean up, not that he ever usually was.

“No more tattoos in front of an audience.” Louis said fondly as he was cuddling into Harry’s side and stroking his hair. Both of them fully dressed again, no sign of sex except the clammy feel in the room.

Harry just chuckled and looked up to him. “Promise.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss him. This time slow and deep and full of love.

After five years, and so many hurdles in their relationship, Harry still kissed him the same. Still kissed him like it was his first kiss, so sure he wanted it, so happy that Louis wanted to kiss him back. So much love and innocence, so much adventure left in him. He got all this from a simple kiss, and that was the one thing he held onto when things got hard.

Harry never ceased to amaze Louis. How Louis could make him come undone so easily. He was so beautiful, such a mystery, such an amazing puzzle. He was a book that Louis would never get tired of reading. Each time around there was always a new chapter that Louis had missed. And he lived to find those.


End file.
